dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Silence
Silence is an achievement/trophy in Dishonored 2. How to Acquire Either Emily Kaldwin or Corvo Attano must deal with Kirin Jindosh in his Clockwork Mansion without alerting him, in the mission of the same name. For that, the protagonist must not be spotted by Jindosh, the Grand Guard or the Clockwork Soldiers patrolling the mansion. They also have to take advantage of the maintenance spaces between the walls. Note that Anton Sokolov can still be rescued, but this requires more effort, as not to be spotted by the patrolling Clockwork Soldier. Should the protagonist pull the configuration lever within the mansion's entrance area, Jindosh may still remain unaware if the protagonist does not pull any lever again, and if no Clockwork Soldiers see the protagonist. After Jindosh introduces himself, he will ask if anyone is in the mansion, eventually attributing the reconfiguration to a misfired mechanism. He will activate the second Clockwork Soldier in his laboratory, and will be found pacing in front of his desk, though the achievement will still be available. It is possible to eliminate Jindosh non-lethally and still get the achievement. Strategy with powers Once inside the manor, enter the first set of doors, shoot through one the ceiling's windows and climb up with Far Reach or Blink. Take the set of doors on the left and slip down to the corridor below. Follow the corridor to the left until reaching a pool table, then climb up the opening on the ceiling. Follow the direction towards the Waiting Room, then fall down the opening past its roof, in front of two other windows. Fall down a second time and crawl past a Bloodfly infested corpse towards the elevator. Climb the shaft to the last floor and enter the private area. Pass two Elite Guards and into Jindosh's apartment, then towards the balcony. Climb down the pipes outside the manor and reach the second balcony below, then enter the hatch. Climb up the second elevator shaft to the last floor to reach Jindosh's laboratory, where he is sitting at his desk. Avoid being spotted by the patrolling Clockwork Soldier and dispatch Jindosh with a sure hit, for example an incendiary bolt, to complete the achievement. Doing so will also give a Special Action for the mission's score. Strategy without powers Note: Using this strategy will not give the Special Action. Inside the mansion, enter the first set of doors and pull the room's configuration lever. As the room reconfigures itself, move to the left of the room, jumping and climbing over the walls as they move (this is difficult, and may take multiple attempts), until the protagonist reaches the maintenance corridor. Jindosh will introduce himself over the mansion's speakers, but he eventually will say that nobody is present. Continue through the maintenance corridor until it ends at a red-topped table. Emily or Corvo must climb their way into the room above the table. Once there, they need to go along the corridor's path towards the waiting room. The path ends at three windows leading to a private area, guarded by two Elite Guards. Enter the private area and go through Jindosh's apartment to the balcony. Climb down the pipes outside the manor and go to the second balcony below, then enter the hatch. Enter the elevator and take it to floor 3. This will cause one of the two Clockwork Soldiers to investigate. Hide inside the elevator. Once the Clockwork Soldiers end their search, Emily or Corvo can then leave the elevator, making sure to avoid both Clockwork Soldiers. Jindosh will be found in front of his desk, where he can be eliminated to complete the achievement. Category:Dishonored 2 Achievements